Demons
by Sorarin
Summary: Dalam setiap jiwa, selalu ada sejumput bagian yang kotor. Dalam setiap nyawa, selalu ternoda oleh dosa. Nafsu, selalu lebih menggoda dari logika.  Kumpulan one-shot tentang sisi gelap para chara. First: Become One of My Collections, da? Warning inside


**Disclaimer: **Bang Hidekaz Himaruya, yang dengan baik hatinya ngasih begitu banyak hints BL, sehingga saya bisa bebas fangirling, kolkolkol

**Warning: **Dark, dark, dark, gore, blood, shounen-ai, and, actually an AU. Rated M. Read on your own risk xD

* * *

><p><strong>Demons<strong>

_Dalam setiap jiwa, selalu ada sejumput bagian yang kotor. Dalam setiap nyawa, selalu ternoda oleh dosa. Nafsu, selalu lebih menggoda dari logika._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Become One of My Collections, da?**

* * *

><p>Butiran lembut salju masih terus turun. Tercurah sedikit demi sedikit, menambah tebal lapisan putih yang telah menutup segala. Di sana-sini masih banyak aktifitas yang dilakukan, tak terpengaruh oleh dingin yang menusuk. Semua berlansung normal, meski jika dilihat lebih jauh, jejak-jejak suatu teror masih terpatri, memperkeruh raut muka para penduduk. Kemudian seseorang berlari, digenggamnya setangkai bunga matahari bernoda darah. Teriakannya memecah hari, "LAGI. SEORANG MENGHILANG LAGI. SUNFLOWER DATANG LAGI!". Segera, kegaduhan terjadi. Orang-orang berlarian. Anak-anak diseret pulang, tak peduli pada sang Snowman yang masih tak bisa membau. Pintu-pintu seremtak dikunci dan jendela mengikuti. Meski begitu, dalam kosongnya lorong-lorong, kabar kian cepat menyebar. Diantarkan oleh dinginnya putih yang masih tercurah, dibisikkan sang Anemoi melalui celah-celah pintu.<p>

"Beilschmidt?"

"Cucu..."

"Lagi?"

"Ya."

"Yang pirang"

"Si serius itu?"

"Pingsan"

"Shock."

"Keduanya..."

**( ^ J ^ )**

Sementara, tak jauh dari sana sesosok tubuh besar bersenandung riang. Di pundaknya, seonggok manusia terayun lemah seiring setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Scraf yang berkibar tertiup angin tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sementara, iris violet menatap pasti tujuannya.

Suara klik pelan diiringi dengan siraman cahaya ke berbagai arah. Menampilkan keadaan dari ruang yang tadinya gulita. Masih dengan senyum mengembang, pria tinggi besar itu berjalan ke arah suatu kerangkeng kosong. Diletakkannya pipa di tangannya ke lantai, dan kemudian dengan satu tangan dibukanya pintu kerangkeng tersebut. Setelah memindahkan manusia di pundaknya ke dalam kerangkeng dan tak lupa mengaitkan kedua tangan tawanannya pada sisi-sisi kerangkeng dengan rantai, segera dikuncinya kerangkeng tersebut.

Ivan, si pria besar itu, kemudian memposisikan dirinya pada kursi berukir bunga matahari. Matanya menatap sekeliling, menangkap kerangkeng-kerangkeng terisi wajah penuh benci, ngeri, dan derita. Senyum di wajahnya belum jua berubah.

**( ^ J ^ )**

Setelah melahap vodka favoritnya (yang disajikan oleh Raivis dengan tubuh bergetar ngeri), Ivan mendekati peliharaan barunya – yang baru saja tersadar dan tampak linglung, jelas saja, benturan tengkorak dengan pipa besi yang menghasilkan cairan merah merembes di sela helai rambut pirang bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak berdampak, bukan?

"Gutten morgen, Ludwig."

"Gutt... ukh," Ludwig, mencoba meraih kepalanya yang terasa aneh hanya demi menyadari tangannya yang terkekang. Dia mencoba menganalisis keadaannya saat itu. Dan, takkan butuh waktu lama untuk Ludwig menyadarinya – 'BDSM, huh?'

Ivan masih tersenyum, seolah menunggu jawaban sang pemuda berdarah Jerman. Dan Ludwig, telah sadar sepenuhnya, menatap balik pada mata violet itu. Dari ekspresinya menyiratkan kebingungan. Tak lama, namun. Aura gelap di belakang Sang Tuan sedikit banyak membuatnya bergidik.

Melihat peliharaannya telah paham akan kondisinya, maka Ivan mulai berceloteh riang sembari berjalan menjauhi kerangkeng Ludwig.

"'kenapa?' Begitu bukan di benakmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hm, kau lihat ini, aku hanya sedikit bermain-main dengannya kemarin," kata Ivan riang. Tangannya mengelus lembut tubuh di dalam kerangkeng terdekat, dan Ludwig tercekat. Dalam kerangkeng, terpampang tubuh polos terbalut perban. Di sana-sini tampak luka yang bervariasi levelnya, dan beberapa bahkan masih mengalirkan merah. Mata biru jernih sang tawanan menatapnya pilu, tanpa daya, tanpa kehidupan, seluruhnya adalah ngeri. Di wajahnya masih tertampak jejak-jejak air mata.

"Orang ini, selalu menganggap dirinya seorang pahlawan. Jadi, tidak salah bukan kalau kuanggap ini percobaan. Sejauh mana seorang pahlawan bisa menghadapi ini," tambah Ivan, seraya tangannya menghunus pisau ke arah pundak korbannya. Tawanya membahana, disahuti satu teriakan panjang penuh kesakitan.

"Jangan. Lukai. Dia_. Bloody hell_."

Ivan berbalik, menghadapi mata hijau yang menyala penuh dendam, "Ah, sudah bangun, Art? Kau suka alarm barumu?"

Seringai Ivan kian menjadi, sementara di depannya, sang _gentlemen_ berusaha mempertahankan tatapan panasnya, meski sedikit terlonggar karena aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat dari sang pemuda berdarah Russia.

"Dia bukan alarm, _git_. Dan jangan sentuh dia, _bloody hell_."

"Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman, da?" Tangannya menarik seutas tali, membawa sang pemuda beralis lebat tergantung sepenuhnya, hanya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terkait rantai di dinding, dan lehernya yang terikat seutas tali, sementara gravitasi menariknya begitu kuat.

Serba salah. Posisinya bagai buah simalakama. Jika dia mencoba bertumpu pada kakinya – ujung jari-jarinya, lehernya akan tertarik ke bawah dan tercekik tali. Namun, dengan mempertahankan kepalanya, berarti bahwa ia harus bisa bertumpu sepenuhnya pada rantai – pada tangannya. Mencoba untuk tetap bernafas sembari berjengit menahan sakit.

Sementara di sampingnya, Ivan yang kini sejajar dengan tubuh Arthur, memberikan sedikit Clorida di dekat hidung Arthur. Menambah sulit perjuangan Artuhur menghirup udara. Seulas senyum kekanakan masih menghiasi mulutnya.

Ivan bersiap berpindah pada kerangkeng ketiga ketika pintu ruang pribadinya terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda Asia yang diikuti seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan _frying pan_ di tangan. Di tangan si pemuda Asia tampak seikat bungan matahari. Tanpa babibu, ditaruhnya bawaannya pada meja di samping kursi Ivan.

Ivan menatap tamunya sejenak, kemudian mendekat. Duduk di kursi bunga mataharinya, Ivan menatap kedua tamunya dengan senyum terkembang, "Sukses, da?"

"Kerja bagus. Para gadis menyukai kedua kakak-adik Vargas itu. Mereka tak hentinya bertanya, bagaimana bisa si adik tega mengikat kakaknya begitu kuat. Menguncinya dalam kamar bertahun-tahun. Hanya demi memonopoli sang kakak," ujar si cewek senang, "Padahal kakaknya sendiri punya obsesi gelap akan adiknya. Mereka berdua memang brocom akut, dan bagaimana mereka saling mengekspresikan cinta berhasil memikat para gadis itu sehingga mereka memborong video yang kubawa."

"Oh ya, video selfcest bipolar Antonio juga ludes. Dan para fans bahkan meminta sekuelnya," kata si pemuda Asia dengan tenang.

Ivan masih tersenyum, "Begitu? Baguslah." Matanya melirik sedikit, ke arah dua bersaudara yang terikat oleh rantai, saling mencumbu, dengan tubuh penuh darah, "Objek percobaanku dapat membantu."

"Yah, kami sendiri sungguh terbantu dengan ini, Ivan-san. Arigatou," sahut si pemuda Asia.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum, menatapi tubuh-tubuh penuh darah dalam kerangkeng. "Ini bisnis yang bagus," sahut Ivan sembari mengantar kepulangan tamunya.

**( ^ J ^ )**

Ivan kembali ke peliharaannya, kali ini ia menuju ke kerangkeng yang diletakkannya paling ujung, paling dekat dengan ranjang, paling dekat dengan lemari peralatannya.

"Hei, Gil, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu," Ivan berceloteh riang.

"Siapa makhluk nggak _awesome _ yang ingin bertemu aku yang _awesome _ini?" sahut Gilbert berang. Celotehan Ivan telah membuat imajinasinya yang _awesome _mengenai satu tong penuh beer rusak seketika.

"Lihatlah sendiri, Gil. Ini akan jadi kejutan bagimu," Ivan tertawa kekanakan sembari melepaskan penutup mata yang menghalangi pandangan Gil.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Gil saat melihat, alih-alih seorang mesum pelaku perkosaan berantai (yang selalu menjadi incaran Ivan Braginski), adiknya tercinta dihadapannya, dengan tangan terantai pula.

"F*ck. Beraninya kau menyentuh adikku yang _awesome _ini, Braginski!" desis Gilbert murka. Berharap sang adik di sana takkan mendengar.

"Hmm... aku bosan, da. Akhir-akhir ini, kau mulai membosankan, Gil. Kau tahu itu," sahut Ivan senang, "Makanya, kalau dengan dia, mungkin kebosananku akan hilang."

"Tidak, Braginski. Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya," desis Gilbert. Adiknya, satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini, selain dirinya tentu, yang pantas menyandang gelar _awesome,_ kini akan jadi santapan serigala gila berjuluk Ivan Braginski, hah? Tidak, matipun hal itu tak akan terjadi. Tidak selama _The Awesomeness Gilbert__Beilschmidt_ masih ada di dunia ini.

"Tidak, Braginski. Kau boleh saja melakukan apapun padaku, aku tak peduli itu. Tapi satu hal. Kau takkan menyentuhnya. Kau telah berjanji padaku," desis Gilbert cepat. Mata merahnya menuntut pada sosok di depannya.

Ivan masih memasang senyum polos. Kedua tangannya ditaruhnya di pundak sang albino. Mulutnya mendekati telinga tawanannya, berbisik, "Tapi Gil, statusmu adalah peliharaanku, dan tidak seharusnya peliharaan menentang majikan, bukan?" Dan kemudian, dengan keras, digigitnya cuping telinga albino itu. Satu jeritan memekakan terlontar dari mulut Gilbert, memicu lontaran kekhawatiran dari sang adik.

"Menjeritlah lagi, Gil. Menjeritlah, dan puaskan aku. Menjeritlah agar aku tak perlu mengingkari janjiku padamu. Ayo Gil, demi adikmu," bujuk rayu terus dilontarkan Ivan sementara dia membimbing Gil ke arah ranjang.

Gilbert, tangannya terikat di belakang punggung, sementara tubuhnya berbalut perban di sana-sini. Merah. Darah merembes melalui celah-celah perban. Merah. Bagai sang mumi yang terkutuk. Merah. Pemantik kegilaan seorang Ivan Braginski.

"Merah, memang cocok untukmu, Gil," Ivan tertawa, tangannya sibuk mengelus tubuh berbungkus perban di bawahnya.

Merah. Merah. Merah.

Membangkitkan sang serigala.

Malam itu, mansion tua yang terpencil itu kembali menjadi saksi bagaimana Ivan Braginski merobek, menyayat, menggigit seluruh bagian tubuh sang albino, membiarkan tetesan merah keluar, menjilatinya, menyesapnya. Membiarkan jerit kesakitan keluar dari bibir merah yang sering ia lumat habis. Membiarkan mata merah itu menatapnya penuh benci. Karena ia, sangat, sangat, sangat menikmati semua ini.

'Ya Gil, kau memang koleksiku yang terbaik.'

**( ^ J ^ )**

Satu lagi bunga matahari bernoda darah diletakkan, sebagai pengganti manusia yang hilang. Satu lagi bunga matahari bernoda darah, menunggu ditemukan. Satu lagi manusia, harus menjadi penghuni kerangkeng. Satu lagi, menambah daftar koleksi Ivan Braginski.

"_Become one of my collection, da_?"

**Review?**


End file.
